


The Champion and Her Knight's Romantic Getaway

by blaiseingfire, Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiseingfire/pseuds/blaiseingfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: Whether it be hidden secrets or bad weather, nothing is going to stop Jaune and Pyrrha from enjoying the holidays together. Rated M for plot and "plot". Enjoy! Co-written with Cyberleader2000





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well here it is, part 1 of the long awaited JauneXFunta!Pyrrha story. I would like to give a shout out to Cyberleader2000 for being huge help in making this happen.
> 
> But enough of that, I'll Put more info in the a/n at the end. Now lets get the reason your all her for.
> 
> Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.)

Jaune was lying in his bed, slightly annoyed at the cold he had for the past week. But he couldn't really complain, he had good company. Nora brought the TV from common room in for him to watch, he was kind of surprised no one was looking for it. Ren was trying to medicate Jaune with his herbal recipes, which Jaune accepted, even though he had to force the vile tasting stuff down. Pyrrha is currently snuggled in his arms as they watch a movie on TV together.

Jaune was currently wondering about whether it is too soon to invite her over to his home for the fast approaching holiday break. They became a couple about six months, when Pyrrha confessed her feeling to Jaune during the dance. Most nights they sleep in the same bed together. They have even been intimate a few times, but it's only ever been kissing and hugging. The furthest they ever went was the time when Pyrrha gave him a little 'surprise' on his birthday two weeks ago.

_/_

_Pyrrha was forced a step back after blocking an impact from Jaune. Crocea Mors bashed against her shield again and again. Pyrrha dropped Milo and Akoro and quickly raised her hands. Using her semblance, she throws Jaune's sword and shield to the side and rushed forward, pinning him against the wall._

_For a few moments, Pyrrha and Jaune stood still as warm air from their heavy breathing caressed each other in the chilly night. "You're getting a lot better," she complimented. A small smile formed on his face._

_"But still have a ways to go," He said overdramatically with a sigh, earning a chuckle from his girlfriend. "Well, you win. So you choose what we do tonight."_

_Blood rushed to Pyrrha's cheeks and a smile grew on her face as she leaned closer to Jaune. Her lips barely grazed his with her touch. "You know what, since it's your birthday," she whispered as she brought one hand down placed it right on his crotch, "I have the perfect idea." Her tongue was already dancing with his well before their lips connected. Her hand started stroking up and down along Jaune's groin._

_Pyrrha originally wasn't too sure about being this straightforward for this type of situation. But then again she had to drag Jaune to a secluded area during the ball and had to makeout with him for several minutes to get the point that she liked him across. It worked then, and if Jaune's rapidly growing package was any indication, it's working now._

_When Jaune finally stopped growing, Pyrrha let out a breath of pure bliss into the kiss as she brought her other hand down. Jaune brought his hands on the back of her head, his fingers intertwined with her hair, while Pyrrha undid his belt and unzipped his jeans._

_Pyrrha backed away from the kiss and couldn't help but smile at Jaune's expression. She then slowly lowered herself, dragging her chest and bust against him, until she was kneeling right in front of him. She pulled his jeans down and pressed her face against the bulge in his boxers. Her smile grew when she realized that he stretched from the bottom of her chin to the top of her forehead._

_A few moments later, she gripped his boxers and pulled them down. His erect cock sprung out and smacked against her face. She savored the warmth it provided her for a few moments. She then dragged her tongue along his entire length, causing him to gasp and grip the wall behind. After giving a few teasing licks on the head, Pyrrha opened wide, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and took in as much as she can, making Jaune moan in a pleasure he never felt before._

/

Jaune can't help but smile as memories of that night flood his mind. How could he not, that was the best night he ever had. He learned a few things that day: he can last much longer in that kind of situation than in a spar against her, Pyrrha's tongue can do incredible things, and she will (playfully) smack him in embarrassment when he says that white is a good colour on her (to be fair he was telling the truth).

"What's got you so happy?" She asked as she poked his cheek.

"Umm..." Jaune blushed in embarrassment.

"Is it because you're cuddling up with a beautiful girl," she teased with a smile.

"Well that, and I was just thinking about my birthday." Pyrrha blushed so much that she could have put Ruby's cape to shame.

"You know, m-maybe um…" she stuttered, "maybe we could do that again some time." She then sees a look of happiness appear on Jaune's face, and can feel something poking her thigh. Pyrrha grins. "But not whilst your still ill."

The smiles on Jaune's face drops and he gives her puppy eyes, to which Pyrrha laughs.

"Well Jaune I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to come spend Christmas with me and my family? I would really like you to meet them."

"You know, I was thinking about asking you that exact same question," he said with a smile.

"Oh." Pyrrha thinks for a minute. "I know, how about we spend half the holiday at my family's home and the other half at yours? How's that sound?"

"That sounds lovely," Jaune responded with a smile. "Since you asked first, want to have Christmas with your family and new year's with mine?"

Pyrrha tightens her hug around Jaune and pecks him on his cheek. "That sounds lovely. Thank you Jaune."

A week later, Jaune is making his final checks. "Pyrrha, you have everything?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "How about you Jaune?"

"Yep, everything is packed."

"Well, see your guys after the holidays," Ren said. "I will make sure Nora doesn't destroy the dorm before you two get back."

"Thanks Ren. I hope you have a good holiday with Nora," Jaune put a hand on Ren's shoulder, and then stumbled over when Nora ran into him and gave him a bone breaking hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," she cried as she ran over and hugged Pyrrha.

"I'm going to miss you as well Nora," Pyrrha said as she patted Nora's head, "but we'll be back before you know it."

"I know that Pyrrha," Nora pouted as she let go of her, "but you and Jaune are going and Weiss is taking all of team RWBY to stay with her over the holiday break. It's going to be so lonely here."

Pyrrha laughs "I'm surprised that you did not ask to go with."

Pyrrha realized she might have made a mistake when she saw Jaune and Ren shaking their heads with a look of horror on their faces and Nora's eyes go wide.

"That's a awesome idea! I will go tell Weiss that were coming too!" Nora then runs out of the door to RWBY's dorm.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" Pyrrha chased after her.

Ren leans over to Jaune and whispered, "So where did you hide it?"

"Nora's gift is in the hole in the wall," Jaune whispered back. "The one that we covered with the post the first day here so Goodwitch wouldn't kill us."

"Ah, thanks man. I knew you could find a place she would never look."

"PYRRHA!" Weiss voice exploded from across the hall.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha and picks up their bags. "Time to go."

"Yeah!" Pyrrha nodded in a panic. The two run from their dorm room as fast as they can as they can hear Weiss behind them.

"THIS IS NOT OVER! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! YOU'LL BE BACK HERE IN THE NEW YEAR, THEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

Pyrrha and Jaune managed to outrun Weiss and reach the airship. They take their seats just as the airship begins to take off

"We're safe," Pyrrha said, sucking in air like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah, for now," Jaune took in a deep breath. "After the holidays, we're so dead."

"Don't remind me." The two then began to laugh.

Six hours into the flight from Vale to Minstrel, the captain made the announcement. "Sorry folks, it looks like we will have to make an unscheduled landing. A storm is rolling in and it has been declared unsafe to fly. We will be touching down at Sidual. As an apology Shenn Airways will provide full complimentary room at whatever place you wish to stay, within reasonable expense. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

"Great," Pyrrha slaps her hands down on her arm rest, "just great."

"Hey come on now Pyrrha, let's not get to moppy," Jaune said as he wraps an arm around her. "I just had an idea. There's a ski lodge around here my parents used to take us to. It's a really nice place, much better than most of the places here. Imagine how it will be romantic. Just the two of us, all snugged together in a blanket, some wood on the fire, hot cocoa in our hands." Jaune smiles as Pyrrha leans on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose it could have been a lot worse."

/

After the arrangement have been made complementary transports take the passengers of the airship to their chosen destinations. When the taxi pulls up at the lodge Jaune smiles. Pyrrha stares in awe. The place is three stories tall and is almost completely made of wood, only the foundation and supporting pillars are made of cobble stone. It has a old timey, rustic charm as they head inside the main lobby. They are greeted by a woman in her late 50's sitting behind the desk.

"Are you guests from the grounded airship?" the receptionist asked in a mono toned, not looking up from her scroll.

"Yes we are," Pyrrha responded.

"Well I'm sorry, but the only room we have left is the honeymoon suite and that costs too much to be covered by the airlines. I hope that's ok." Before Pyrrha could retort, Jaune spoke up.

"Awe come on now, you wouldn't leave a couple of love birds out in the cold, would you?" Jaune asked in his usual Arc charm. Pyrrha was about to roll her eyes but the receptionist gasped and looked up at Jaune.

"No it can't be," she shoots out of her seat and rushes up to Jaune, "but it is. My little Jauney is all grown up."

"Auntie Martha," Jaune runs over and gives her a big hug.

"Aunt Martha?" Pyrrha asked confusion.

"Oh sorry. Pyrrha this is Martha. She's not really my aunt, she's really a friend of the family but since me and my sisters were little we called her auntie."

"It's so good to see you again," Martha said as she pinched Jaune's cheek, much to his embarrassment. "So, who is this beautiful girl you have with you?"

"This is Pyrrha. She's my girlfriend." He blushes at that last part

"Hmmmmmmmm." Martha walks over to Pyrrha and give her a intimidating look. "I look forward to getting to know you, but if you break my little Jaune's heart I will break you." She then gives Pyrrha a beaming smile which does nothing but terrified Pyrrha.

"Ok Aunt Martha that's enough scaring her. I love you too but you're being overprotective like my sisters."

"Nonsense, you're a delicate precious teddy bear that's just full of love."

"Oh for the love of god, please no."

Pyrrha begins to giggle "I sense there's a story behind this."

"Well," a huge smile formed on Martha's face, "when the Arc children were little they would spend every holiday with their parents down here. I have lots of stories and photos, it's a bit late today but how about tomorrow I dig out the albums and show you some photos of Jaune there's this really cute one where he's dress in a teddy bear onesie."

"Aunt Martha please," Jaune's pleas went unheard.

Pyrrha is grinning from ear to ear "I would like that."

"So Jaune, why are you here? I would have thought you would have been with you family."

"Well you see, we're going to visit Pyrrha's family for Christmas and my family for New Year's but the airship we were on has got grounded because of the storms. So it looks like we're going to be stuck here for three days till it passes so I thought why not take Pyrrha to stay at the most magical place in Remnant."

"Aww that's so sweet- oh god heavens!" A look of realization formed on Martha's face. "I just almost threw you two back out in the cold." She looked around the lobby to make sure no one else was here. "Here," she fished a pair of keys out of a draw and gave it to Jaune, "it's the pair of keys for the honeymoon suite. No charge."

Jaune was almost at a loss for words. "I… wow. Aunt Martha th- this is too kind. You don't have to-"

"Oh nonsense," Martha waved him off with a warm smile. "Well get settled in you two, lunch will start being served in an hour."

Pyrrha walks into the room right behind Jaune. Like the rest of the building its walls looks to be made of logs and it has a cobblestone fireplace at the end. There's a TV on the wall, double bed the other side of the room, and a sofa in between it and the TV. At the other wall there a window and set of glass doors that lead out to a balcony.

"Wow, this place is so nice," Pyrrha said in awe. Walking over to the window. "Oh my gosh. Jaune, this view is breath taking. Look at all those snow covered mountains."

Jaune wraps his arms round her from behind and kisses her on the cheek "See, told you being stuck here for three days wouldn't be so bad."

After getting dinner downstairs with the other guests, the pair say their good nights and head back to their room. It has been a couple of hours and the pair have been curled up on the sofa together watching TV. Jaune notices that it's 11:00 at night. With a grin, he gets up causing Pyrrha to turn to him "What's up?"

"You're in for treat. I will be right back."

"Ok." With that Jaune leaves the room and Pyrrha decides to get up and get change into her Pajamas. She begins to look through her bags to find them.

/

Jaune knocks on the kitchen door as he pokes his head in "Aunt Martha?"

"So you did remember," she said cheerfully.

"How could I forget your homemade hot chocolate? I also remember you like to treat yourself at night."

"And I remember you being able to smell it and come down to have a cup even though you were supposed to be in bed sleeping." She smiled at the memory of catching little Jaune trying to steal her hot cocoa so many years ago.

"Do you think you can make a cup for me and Pyrrha?"

"I'm way ahead of you. I knew you'd would come down for one." She motioned to a pot behind her on the stove and walked to retrieve it. "So did you sort out who was getting the bed? You best have been a gentleman about it and let her have it."

Jaune blushed "Well, we're going to share the bed like we do at Beacon."

"Oh my, I did not realise you were that far into your relationship."

Jaune's eyes go wide. "Oh no no no, it's not like that. We just find it soothing sleeping next to each other."

"Well that's ok I suppose. I meant what I said about her breaking your heart, I won't be happy but that also goes for you. You best treat her right. I can't put my finger on it but she has a kind of sadness and fear she keeps locked away." She poured some hot chocolate into a mug.

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a woman's intrusion, mixed with a little personal experience." She finishes pouring the hot chocolate in a second mug and handed them to Jaune. "Now off you, go don't let it get cold before she has it."

"Right. Thanks again Aunt Martha," Jaune nods as he heads back to his room.

/

Pyrrha had her Pajamas laid out on the bed and has finished taking her clothes off and folded them, ready for tomorrow. She turns back around and reaches out for the Pajamas when she hears the door lock click open. She look to the door, eyes wide in fear.

Jaune fumbles with his keys to unlock it whilst holding two full cups of hot chocolate. "Hey Pyrrha, I'm back with my surprise. It's going to blow you mind…." As Jaune walks in he sees Pyrrha, naked like the day she was born. He blushes slightly as he takes her in form. From her supple breasts, to her slender yet toned hourglass figure, to her cock, and her tall long gorgeous leg- wait a minute, back up. HER COCK? Jaune freezes in his tracks and he couldn't help but stare.

Pyrrha doesn't know what to do or what to say. The look of surprise on Jaune's face has her full of fear. Jaune had just now found out her secret, and now here comes the moment she's been dreading.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this Jaune," Pyrrha said in a shaking voice. "You have every right to be mad, even hate me, but please just let me explain. Please give me a chance. Please don't leave me." She begins to break down into tears. "I'm so sorry. I-I love you so much please don't let this be the end of us." By this point Pyrrha is in a flood of tears. This snaps Jaune out of his stupor. He kicks the door behind him shut, quickly comes across and places the cups down on the bedside table, and then pulls Pyrrha into a hug.

"Pyrrha, I would never leave you over this. S-sure it's unexpected but I can live with it. I don't care about your body, I care about you, I love you Pyrrha with all of my heart, nothing could change that."

Pyrrha looks up at him with bloodshot eyes "Do you really mean that. You're not disgusted by my body?"

"To tell you the truth, it's a relief to find this out."

"Why?" Pyrrha's head tilted to the side.

"Because I…," Jaune took a moment to sigh before continuing, "I thought you were only dating me out of pity because sometimes when it looked like we were about to take the next step you would stop immediately. Even when we hugged or cuddled you would always distance yourself a little bit away from me. To find out it's because of this secret you were too afraid to share and it's not because of me it makes me feel so relieved."

"Wait, I put you through that? I'm so sorry." She pulls Jaune closer into the hug. "I'm so sorry I made you think that. I should have known better." She was about start to cry again when Jaune catches her in a quick kiss.

"Hey hey. None of that now," he says with a soft smile. "Let's put all this silliness behind us. This is an opportunity for us to grow closer together." Jaune sits Pyrrha on the bed, who wraps a blanket around herself, and passes her one of the mugs. "Here this should make you feel better."

Jaune puts his arm round her as they drink their hot chocolate together in tranquillity. Once they're done she passes him her cup and he puts them back on the bed side table.

"Feeling better?"

"Mm hmm," she hums in response. "Are you really ok with me?"

"Pyrrha, there is no one else I could be with because I love you. And you know what it's about time I show you how much I love you." Jaune moves forward and kisses Pyrrha. He slowly lowers her down on the bed and unwraps the blanket from her as if unwrapping a delicate gift. to kiss down her jawline, down to her collarbone, and then began to make his way further down her body leaving a trail of kisses as he did. Meanwhile, his hand reached for something between her legs. He firmly grasped it and started moving his hand back and forth.

"Jaune, wha-what are you doing?" She gasped.

"Well," Jaune said as he place a kiss in the valley between Pyrrha's round, supple mountains, "I'm going to give you the same gift you gave me on my birthday." Pyrrha's face heated up instantly. Before she can say anything, Jaune brought his head up and started nibbling and sucking on her right breast, while his stroking pace increased slightly.

Pyrrha softly moaned in pure bliss as Jaune alternated between her left and right breasts and continued to massage her until her little friend was standing tall at attention. After two minutes, Jaune brought his head up and pecked Pyrrha on the lips. He then started to slowly back up, dragging his hands along her soft and delicate figure, until his face was directly behind Pyrrha's fully erect cock.

Jaune took a moment to take in a deep calming breath. He had butterflies in his stomach. She was a lot bigger than he expected. But he quickly put it aside. He wanted to do this. He wanted to make Pyrrha feel happy, wanted, to show how much he loved her. And that was what he was going to do. He took in a deep breath, opened wide, and moved his head down upon her.

Pyrrha gasped and her breath shuddered at this startling new, pleasuring sensation. It was warm, moist, glutinous, spongy, and it was the best thing she had ever felt. She lifted herself up a little bit to see something that made her face heat up instantly. With his hands gently placed on her thighs, Jaune's head bobbed up and down all along Pyrrha's lengthy shafts.

Pyrrha slowly leaned back down onto the bed. She brought her hands up and massaged her breasts as Jaune started to move his tongue in slow yet rapid movement and slowly increased the his pacing. Pyrrha curled up her toes and her breathing hitched up as she started to softly moan in ecstasy as Jaune took her in deeper and deeper.

Pyrrha bit her lower lip and tried but failed to suppress her loud moaning as Jaune took Pyrrha's cock all the way in. His lips tightly wrapped around the base of the shaft. She could feel his throat expand and contract as he gagged on her. She couldn't help but rock her hips forward a couple of times. Jaune drew his head back, a thick string of saliva connected his lips to her large, delicious meat. He took a few moments to catch his breath, and then dragged his tongue along the head a few times before lowering his head and engulfed Pyrrha's cock once more.

Pyrrha moved her hands down her body and reached for Jaune's. Her hands found his and she wrapped her fingers around his. They gently held each other's hands with their fingers intertwined with one another. For a few moments, Pyrrha couldn't but help but feel a little silly. She agonized for weeks no months about how to tell Jaune her secret. She was so afraid about how he'd react. But she was glad it was all for naught. In hindsight, she kind of wished she came out earlier.

Eventually, Pyrrha felt pressure start to build up. 'Aww,' she whined internally, 'It's too soon. Too soon!' She tried to hold it as long for as she could. "J-J-J-Ja-a-une I'm-I'm gonna c-c-c-c-" she couldn't get the words, but Jaune understood immediately. As soon as Jaune backed away, he was showered with thick rope after thick rope of Pyrrha's white hot, sticky love.

Pyrrha took a few moments to catch her breath and used her elbow to push herself up. She looked down and couldn't help but blush a shade darker. Jaune's face, hair, and a little bit of his hoodie was covered in an uneven web of cum. Her cum. He looked kind of cute. A smirk slowly formed on her face.

"Hey Jaune?" Pyrrha said, gaining Jaune's attention. "You… white is a very good color on you." She knew that she deserved the pillow to the face she received a few seconds later, but she couldn't help but get lost in a fit of giggles. Jaune joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with another chapter of this futa!Arkos winter vacation... in ... March... eh, it's below freezing and snowing here, so it still counts.
> 
> Sorry that I've neglected this, I've been busy co-writing 4, soon to be 5, other JauneXfuta stories with Cyberleader2000. They're up on his profile. Go check them out.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Jaune and Pyrrha began to stir as the early morning as the sun shone through the window. They slowly opened their eyes and looked at each as their minds are flooded with memories of the previous night. Pyrrha then suddenly felt Jaune pull her into a tighter hold. She blushed as she felt his naked body against hers. She smiled as she snuggled closer and placed her head into Jaune's collar bone.

"Hey," Jaune smiled and kissed her forehead, "as much as I like this, we should probably get up and have breakfast."

"Aww," Pyrrha moped, "what time do they finish serving it here?"

Jaune thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, eleven."

"What time is it now?"

Jaune turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's… almost 9:30."

"Then there's no rush." She smiled and shuffled closer, tangling her legs with his. "I want to stay like this for a little longer."

Jaune kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back, making her hum in response "Well, I suppose we can stay like this a bit longer. I don't really want to get up yet either."

The two laid there for another hour, just enjoying the closeness and warmth the other provided. Every so often they would exchange a kiss or a gentle touch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey it's Martha. Can I come in?"

The two shoot up and attempt to cover themselves with the bed sheets. "Uh, give us a sec Martha." Jaune called out. Once they are sufficiently covered Jaune calls out again to the door. "I guess its ok to come in."

The door clicked open and Martha wheeled in a trolley with food on it. The two give her a confused look, which makes Martha laugh. "Oh my, what with those faces?"

"Uh… why have you brought us food? I'm not complaining, I'm flattered and thankful that you did. But why did you?"

Martha smiled. "Well from what I gathered from the sounds I heard you had a phenomenal first time experience last night." Pyrrha gasped and hid her face behind the bed sheet, while Jaune blushed in embarrassment. Unable to keep eye contact with her. "Anyway I figured you would probably still be a bit tired, plus all the guests left this morning."

"Left?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean they left?"

"I only just found out, but there was word this morning that all public airship travel has now been suspended until further notice. Only private air travel is allowed but it's been heavily advised against, so the rest of the guests here left to try and use other means before those got shut down as well. So, seeing as me and my niece had some free time on our hands, I thought I would make you some breakfast and bring it up."

Pyrrha lowered the bed sheet so her eyes peaked over. "Were...were we really that loud last night?" Her voiced cracked softly in embarrassment.

"No no," Martha chuckled, "nothing like that. These walls are as thick as a brick, but the doors aren't. I was just checking the hallways to make sure everything was fine last night and heard you guys as I passed. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You two are young and in love, so I guess whatever it was you were hiding from Jaune, he it took well?"

Pyrrha lowered the bed sheet to reveal her smiling face. "Yep. You were right. I now feel so silly for being scared of telling him for so long, but how did you know?"

Martha gave Pyrrha a comforting smile. "My dear, I'm 54 years old. I know things and the many ways of the world. I've also had experience of secrets in relationships. You know it took my husband Arthur six years before he finally took me to bed."

Jaune tilts his head. "I didn't know you and Uncle Arthur had trouble."

Martha sighed. "Well as you know, he's a huntsman and spends most of his time patrolling the borders of Sidual keeping Grimm at bay and making sure the border defences are in good working order. He got badly injured back when we were first dating. He recovered but he knew how badly I wanted kids. He just couldn't bring himself to tell me that the attack took away his ability to sire children."

Jaune's eyes widened and Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hand. "I... Martha I'm so sorry."

Martha smiled softly. "Don't worry lad, I've had time to make peace with it. Anyway, he thought I would leave him because of the fact I could never have kids with him. It did upset me but it would never make me love him any less. Besides, that's all in the past now. The last 10 years I've been looking after my niece since her parents passed away." She paused and chuckled for a moment. "And here you are listening to the ramblings of an old women. Here."

She turned around and lifted up a tray and passed it to Jaune, who passed it to Pyrrha, and then she passes Jaune a second tray. They took the lids off and looked down. They saw breakfast of eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. Jaune and Pyrrha's mouths water at the sight and smell of such a delicious feast in front of them.

"This looks amazing," Pyrrha said as she wiped some saliva off her chin.

"Yeah," Jaune nodes in agreement.

"Well enjoy. Oh, and when you're ready to come down, I have some things ready for you two." Martha smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jaune and Pyrrha enjoyed their breakfast together in silence, happy in each other's company.

* * *

After breakfast, showering, and dressing in thick winter clothes of jumpers and trousers, Jaune and Pyrrha arrive downstairs to see Martha walking about dusting some furniture. They are about to go over to her when a 16 year old girl walked up to them. She has long blond hair and is wearing a rather garish Christmas jumper with black trousers. "You, Jaune Arc, are in so much trouble!"

Jaune jumped back at her sudden appearance and outburst. "Oh, hi Beth."

"Are you Martha's niece?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Beth crossed her arms, "and you must be Jaune's hoe."

"Excuse me!"

Jaune stood between the two girls and looked disappointed at Bethanie. "Now Bethanie, what's wrong?"

"Don't ' _Bethanie_ ' me. My room is right below yours and the floors aren't thick! I HEARD EVERYTHING!" she hissed at them.

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry," Jaune held his hands up, "I... guess we should have been more thoughtful of others."

"Damn straight you should be," Bethanie stomped her foot down. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get to sleep after what I heard last night?"

Both Pyrrha and Jaune just stared at the floor, looking like scolded children. "We're sorry."

Bethanie had a smug look on her face until she was hit on the back of her head with a newspaper "Bethanie that was mean," Martha said. "You should be kinder to them. They just took a huge step in their relationship, leave them be. Besides, you're supposed to be helping me clean."

Bethanie lets out a sigh and then picked up a duster and headed over to the other side of the room. "Sorry, ' Jaune turned to Martha, "I feel bad. I had no idea her room was below ours."

"Oh it's fine," Matha chuckled. "It's not the first time she heard something like that. I think she's more annoyed you didn't say hi yesterday. You know she had a crush on you when you were kids."

Jaune's eyes open wide in realization. "Is that why she followed me everywhere?"

Martha laughed some more. "Oh my, even now you are still clueless when it comes to women. How you ever managed to land this pretty girl is beyond me."

Pyrrha coughed. "Well… uh, let's just say I had to take the very blunt approach before he realized how I felt."

Martha laughed again. "Jaune, you are very fortunate to have such a caring and patient girlfriend."

Pyrrha waved her hands and shook her head. "No no no, I'm the lucky one."

"I guess you two were made for each other. Well, I have a few things lined up for you. We have snowmobiles, skis, and toboggans if you want to go for a walk, or later on we should sit down and chat. I've found the old photo albums," She said with a smile

Jaune rubs the palm of his hand down his face. "Oh god no."

"I would love that," Pyrrha snickered. "I can't wait to see little Jaune."

"He was so adorable." Seeing Jaune face, she pulls him into a hug "Awwww what am I saying? He still is."

"Please Martha stop. You're embarrassing me." Martha let Jaune go with a giggle.

"Oh I almost forgot, I called your families to let them know that you're stuck here so they don't worry."

"Thanks Aunt Martha," He offered her a soft smile.

"Thank you Martha," Pyrrha thanked, "but how did you get hold of my family?"

"My dear," Martha patted her shoulder, "it's my business to makes contacts and connections. It only took me 15 minutes and a favour to get hold of your family home number."

Jaune smiled when he saw Pyrrha's surprised expression. "Yeah, Auntie Martha is just that awesome. So Pyrrha, what would you like to do?"

Pyrrha thinks about it for a moment. "Well, I've never been skiing so... maybe we should skip that."

"Oh no way. We have to go skiing now," Jaune insisted. "You will love it. I can teach you, I've been skiing since I was kid."

"You sure it's a good idea?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

Jaune couldn't help but smile at her plight. "Yes it is. I've taught my younger sisters how to ski so I know I can teach you. Plus it will be fun to be the teacher for once."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if here is such a good place to discuss your bedroom activities." Pyrrha and Jaune could only look at Martha with wide eyes and red faces. Before any of them could retort, she burst out laughing. "You know I just love to see it when you get embarrassed, it's so cute! Any way you two have fun." She turned away and heads back over to the counter to continue cleaning.

* * *

Pyrrha stood in a red and bronze puffy jacket, a woolly hat on her head, and thick trousers. She stood on her set of skies and is watching Jaune put his skies on. He is wearing a similar set of clothes as Pyrrha, except his are white and gold.

Jaune finished strapping his skis on and turned to her. "Are you ready Pyrrha?"

"Yes," She stretched her arms into the air, "I'm ready teacher." She smiled at Jaune, but it quickly disappeared as she began to slide back. "Ahhhhhh! Jaune, help!"

Jaune chased after her down the hill. He almost reached her but wasn't fast enough to stop her from hitting a tree. "You ok Pyrrha?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, just a little winded I should be-" Pyrrha responded, but then the two of them found themselves buried from snow that fell from the tree. After a few seconds few seconds, their heads popped out from the snow pile. They looked at each other for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Ok, lesson one: make sure you're facing the right way when skiing."

* * *

Martha turned from her seat at the front desk when she heard the door slam open. Jaune hurriedly brought Pyrrha in. She was soaking wet and shivering. "Oh my goodness, what happened?!" Martha exclaimed as she rushed over with a blanket and wrapped it around Pyrrha while helping her over to the fire in the main community room.

Jaune sighed. "Well, the skiing lessons went well so I took her up to the regular courses. She is a natural by the way. So anyway, down one of the slopes a deer came running out in front of us. Pyrrha swooped to avoid it and ended up falling into the lake. As soon as I got her out I rushed her right back here."

"Ok, take her upstairs get her dried, changed, and bring her right back down here. We need to get her warmed back up," Martha commanded.

"Right" Jaune nodded as he helped Pyrrha up the stairs.

10 minutes later, they arrive back downstairs. Jaune brought her over to the fireplace and set her down on the sofa that Martha moved over closer to the fireplace. Martha came back in carrying several blankets. "Ok now. Jaune, hold her." Jaune does as he's told and holds Pyrrha tight as Martha wraps them up in the blanket. "Alrighty, the fire plus the blankets plus your body heat should all help. I'll be right back." Martha quickly headed towards the kitchen.

Jaune leaned back on the sofa, bring Pyrrha with him as he intertwined his legs with hers so he can provide her with as much body heat as possible. Pyrrha snuggled in as close as she could into Jaune's warm embrace. "You feeling better Pyrrha?" He asked with deep concern.

"It's still cold," Pyrrha's voice was barely above a whisper, "but not as bad as before. Can you hold me tighter?"

Jaune does as requested, and Pyrrha smiled with glee. Martha come back carrying three cups of hot chocolate. "Thank you," Jaune nodded as he took two cups. Jaune helped Pyrrha sit up held one of the cups in front of her. "Come on Pyrrha, drink up." She gently took the cup of hot chocolate at took a sip from it.

Around 20 minutes has passed and Pyrrha was doing a lot better. She stopped shivering. "See, I'm ok now. You can let me up Jaune."

"Nope," Martha shook her head as she got up to walk away, "you two are going to stay wrapped up, at least for a little long just to be safe."

Jaune nodded and moved Pyrrha so she was sitting on his lap, with his arms were still wrapped around her and with a blankets wrapped around them. "You heard Aunt Martha, she says I have to cuddle with the pretty girl, so that's what I will do."

"Oh well," Pyrrha sighed with a smile as she cuddled in closer, "I guess there's no fighting it then." Martha comes back and sat next to them. They both noticed that she had a box in her hands. "What do you have there Martha?"

Martha smiled as she opened the box. Jaune sighed and Martha grinned evilly. "Well, we might as well have some fun, so here's the photo albums I told you about."

Two hours had passed, and Pyrrha was giggling almost the whole time.

"Oooh, we've found one of my favourites!" Martha grinned as she holds up a photo of three year old Jaune in a teddy bear onesie with the words 'I luv hugz'. "He was so cute back then. I got him that as he used to run around giving everyone hugs."

"Awwwwww!" Pyrrha's eyes shimmer as she looked at that photo. "He's so adorable."

"Aunty whyyyyyyyyyy?" Jaune moaned in embarrassment. "This can't get any more embarrassing."

"Well..." Martha's grin turned evil.

"No you wouldn't! Auntie Martha please don't!"

"Fine," she gave in, "I won't show her the last album."

"Aww," Pyrrha pouted, "but all these photos and stories are so much fun. Won't you let me see the last ones please." She gave him puppy dog eyes.

Before Jaune has a chance to respond, Bethanie walked over and fished the last album out of the box. "Oh come on Jaune," she said in a teasing tone, "you have to show your girlfriend these~."

"Beth No!" His plea fell upon deaf ears as Bethanie opened the album to show pictures of little Jaune dressed up as a girl

Blood rushed to Pyrrha's cheeks as she grins from ear to ear "What happened here?"

Martha grinned "What do you expect happened with seven sisters who have one brother? Playing dress up was a must and poor Jaune was often the victim of their make overs."

Pyrrha turned to face Jaune. "You make a very pretty girl."

"Damn it, not you to Pyrrha," He moaned as he hid his face in the back of Pyrrha's neck.

Pyrrha, Martha, and Bethanie all burst into laughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Jaune and Pyrrha were going upstairs after enjoying dinner with Martha and Bethanie. "Hey wait," Martha called out, "I've got a treat for you two." Both Jaune and Pyrrha stop and walk back down to her.

"What's up?" Jaune asked.

"So Jaune, you remember the outdoor hot spring we have here? Well, seeing as we don't have any guests I'm going to let you two have private use of it for the rest of the night."

Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes widen in surprise. "Thank you so much Auntie Martha," Jaune gave her a hug.

"Anything for my little Jauney," She hugged him back. "Now I'm sure you can show Pyrrha where it is."

"Yeah, thanks again."

Martha leaned in and whispered in Jaune's ear. "This also means I'm letting you break the rules and have mixed bathing. I'm rooting for you two cute lovebirds." She chuckled at Jaune's blush. It was too easy. "Now I'm going off to read a book, have a nice night you two."

"We will." Pyrrha happily smiled back.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha get to the changing room wearing bathrobes. "So, is there like a male and female side or something?"

"Nope," Jaune shook his head, "normally every two hours it will switch from male to female bathing and on weekends. From eleven till three they offer family mixed bathing but only if you wear swimsuits. Aunt Martha is letting us break the rules," a small blush formed on his face, "she has never let any guest except my mom and dad have mixed bathing here before."

They then exit through the doors and enter the outside area. They see a large natural hot spring, the edge of which is lined with smooth rocks. Around that the other side is a thick wooden wall to give guests privacy. They looked up and saw that they had a clear view of the star filled night sky.

"Wow," Pyrrha was almost breathless, "you know, it's not as cold as I thought it would be."

"That's the heat from the hot spring," Jaune answered. "I told you this place was beautiful."  
Pyrrha turned to him and blushed when she saw Jaune was already disrobed and was walking over to the hot spring, naked. If you asked her, she would not deny that she stared at his butt. He tossed his robe the side near the hot spring and stepped in, lowering himself down into the water. "Ah~" he sighed in relief, "this feels so good. Come join me Pyrrha, the water's perfect."

"Coming." She hung her robe up next to Jaune's started to walk over to the hot spring. Jaune turned around and she let out a giggle as she saw the look on his face as he drunk in the sight of her beautiful, naked form as she slowly walked towards him. It made her incredibly aroused to see the look of deep lust in Jaune's eyes. She was fully erect before she reached the water.

She got in and swam about for a bit, taking joy as Jaune watched her. He let out an audible gulp as she performs a backstroke, giving him a great view of her body. After a few minutes, she decided that she has had enough teasing and swims over to him.

She swung herself around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned and captured his lips in a kiss. As she pressed her body closer to him, she felt Jaune's lower member stand hard at attention against her's. "You know, I never got a chance to thank you for earlier~," she whispered to him as she slowly pulled away "I think it's time I rewarded my knight in shining armor who saved me today~."

Before Jaune can say anything, Pyrrha lifted herself up, dragging her body against his while doing so. She reached down and grabbed his erect cock and guided it. "Pyrrha..."

"Shhh," Pyrrha shushed him as she lowered herself, "just relax." She captured his lips in another kiss. The tips of their tongues danced with each other, and they both gasped and moaned into the kiss when Pyrrha lowered herself enough for Jaune finally penetrate her.

Jaune released a slow breath as he moaned into the kiss. When Pyrrha first surprised him several weeks ago, he thought her mouth was the best feeling in the world. But this rivalled that. She was so tight and warm. He couldn't help but smile at how incredible it felt.

Pyrrha's breath hitched almost to the point of cracking as she moaned into the kiss. When Jaune first entered her and went deeper in, she couldn't deny that it hurt at first. But it didn't hurt much, only moderately, and her aura kicked in almost immediately to suppress it.

Both of them slowly broke away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Small smiles crept up on their faces. Pyrrha tightened her grip around his neck and Jaune brought his hands around her back, one hand to the back of her head, and pulled her closer. They leaned forward and touched foreheads with one another. Jaune then started to thrust in and out in a slow rhythmic pace, making Pyrrha emit small ' _meeps_ ' with each thrust, which Jaune found quite adorable.

The blood in their cheeks, the warmth from their touching skin, and the rising steam from the water provided an excellent contrast to the chilly air around them. Water splashed around and in-between them with each thrust.

Jaune soon quickened his pace, much to Pyrrha's delight. She bit her lower lip to try and soften her squeals of ecstasy at the feeling Jaune thrusting deep inside of her. She also, for a brief moment, couldn't but help feel a little foolish. She was so afraid about how Jaune would react when he found out about her secret, but now she was glad she worried all for nothing.

"Pyrrha," Jaune quietly gasped out moments later, "Pyrrha, I..." She knew what he meant immediately. She stood up, captured Jaune in a kiss, and lifted him up out of the hot springs so he was sitting one of the rocks.

She lowered herself and took Jaune's head in her mouth and started jerking his shaft. Jaune panted as Pyrrha flicked her tongue along the tip. He gripped her head and pulled her down a bit. Moments later, Jaune moaned Pyrrha's name as he finally climaxed inside of her mouth. She breathed heavily though her nose as she swilred her tongue around, likeing the taste of Jaune's seed. It took her several gulps the swallow it all.

She then dragged her tongue all along his shaft to clean off any trace of his seed left behind. She gave the tip one final kiss before Jaune brought her head up and brought her lips to his. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes as they took the time to catch their breaths.

"How was it?" Pyrrha finally broke this silence.

"I..." Jaune contemplated the question for a few moments. "I have no words to describe it," he replied with a smile. Pyrrha smiled back and kissed him again. However when they pulled away, Jaune glanced at something behind her and his smile dropped a little. She turned around to see what he was staring at a clock. "I didn't last that long, did I?"

"Uh… well, the big hand did move a bit…" At least 5 to 10 minutes had passed. It honestly felt so much longer. She heard Jaune emit a small pout and look down in shame. Pyrrha honestly couldn't help but smile, understanding why he seemed a little upset.

"Boys," she muttered as she lifted his chin up and started into his eye, "Hey, it's all just endurance. And endurance can be improved upon with lots of practice~," a lustful grin formed on her face as soon as she finished speaking.

A soft smile formed on his face. "Have I ever told you how much I don't deserve you?" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"No," Pyrrha said in between lip locks. "But I deserve you."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha spent the next several hours enjoying the warmth of the hot spring in each other's embrace under the star filled night sky. Eventually they get their robes back on and head back inside. On the way back to their room they stop by the kitchen. Jaune knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside.

Martha looked up as the two entered. "Oh my, I did not realise you were out there this late. Did you enjoy your time together?"  
"It was wonderful," Pyrrha responded kindly as she leaned her head against Jaune's shoulder. "Thank you for making our time here so magical."

"Nonsense my dear," Martha replied with a smile, "my favourite thing is to see and help young couples on their way to happiness. It's just even better that I got to help my little Jaune and his lovely girlfriend. And by the way, I've decided I approve, but now you will have the challenge of convincing his sisters you're worthy of being Jaune's girlfriend."

Jaune could only shake his head and sigh with a smile. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Good luck to ya. Ok, now for the reason I know you're here." Martha gave them two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go, freshly made."

Jaune and Pyrrha thanked her and made way to their room to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cyberleader2000: So once again, as the self proclaimed plot king, I feel like I've nailed it, and I will have to say as the "plot" king Blaiseingfire did really well for a story that did not involve Jaune being drilled up the ass, well for now at least XD.
> 
> Blaiseingfire: Cyber obviously forgot the bit I wrote for his Nora drunken Marriage story XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, have a pleasant day!

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberleader2000's thoughts
> 
> So when blaiseingfire asked me to help write this and gave me his basic idea, I thought it could be fun. Never thought I would have got this creative with it well I hope everyone enjoys this collaboration in-between me and blaiseingfire.
> 
> Blaiseingfire's thought
> 
> When I first asked Cyber for help setting up the plot for the "plot", I didn't expect him to create a 3,000 word intro with plans for 2 more chapters worth of stuff. But I'm not complaining. More JauneXPyrrha for you guys then :)
> 
> Oh, I'm also co-writing 2 other JauneXfuta smuts with Cyberleader2000. They're up on his profile.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter of this will come since I'm working on 2 other stories and co-writing several others with Cyber.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day, and I'll see you in the next chapter :)


End file.
